Lost
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Claudia is lost, physically and emotionally. Set in Don't Hate the Player. Cleena; for a tumblr prompt.


**Cleena  
Set in 'Don't Hate the Player' 306. Let's be real, though, there was a lot of Cleena subtext going on during that game.**

**magicmumu - A scene from the episode where Leena is an angel in the game and Claudia is an elf?**

Claudia swung around a corner. Her feet pounded against the floor as her heart pounded in her ears. The pounding covered up the fact that she was alone until she reached the end of the aisle. She desperately looked around, but Pete and Fargo were nowhere to be seen.

She groaned, and started to make her way back towards the corner she had turned. Her senses were heightened, straining for any sign of something wrong. It figured she would get lost while running from some unknown executioner.

"You are lost, young elf."

The voice made her freeze. She slowly turned to see Leena, wings folded behind her back.

"Yeah, I – uh – don't know where my friends went," she explained.

"I do not mean in the physical sense," Leena said with a light chuckle. "Something inside you is lost and confused. It cannot find its way."

Claudia gulped. She knew exactly was she was talking about. Just a few weeks ago, she had realized the full extent of her feelings for Leena. She had done nothing about it, of course. The chance that Leena liked her back was zilch, zip, nada, absolute zero.

Leena smiled and stepped closer to her. She gently cupped Claudia's cheek.

"Be strong, gentle one. All will work itself out." Leena dropped her hand. "Your friends are but two aisles over and have lost their pursuer."

Claudia nodded. "Right, thanks."

Leena unfolded her wings, and started to fly away. "And do not forget your boon."

-o-

Leena knew something was bothering Claudia the moment she laid eyes on her. It wasn't just her aura – although that was part of it – it was the way Claudia's fingers were in constant motion and the way her eyes were open just slightly wider than usual. She briefly caught Claudia's gaze a few times, but the younger woman never held it long, and always turned to the floor quickly.

Claudia was the first to head to bed. Leena noticed Myka's worried gaze trailing the girl. She rested a hand on the agents shoulder as she started to follow.

"I'll talk to her," Leena softly said. Myka nodded, but her aura was still full of the thick essence of worry.

Leena made her way up the stairs, then hovered outside Claudia's door for a few moments. The soft strumming of a guitar sounded through the wood. Leena closed her eyes for a moment; those were the cords Claudia always played when something was on her mind. After the moment to compose herself, she knocked on the door.

The music stopped abruptly.

"I don't want to talk," Claudia called out.

"Please, Claudia," Leena replied.

There was silence in the room for a few moments, then the door opened. Claudia had already changed into her pajamas, and her hair was messed up slightly.

"Something's bothering you," Leena simply said.

"Yes, thanks for sharing," Claudia replied. She started to close the door, but Leena held it open.

"You can talk to me," she said.

Claudia dropped her gaze. She raised a hand and rubbed the back of her neck.

Leena didn't know why she did it, and she would never be able to explain it, but she raised her own hand, cupped Claudia's cheek, and raised her head up.

Their eyes locked for a few moments, then Claudia pushed forward and kissed her.

It was soft, gentle, and…too short.

Claudia quickly pulled away, stepped back into her room, and closed the door. Leena stared at the door for a few moments, her hand on her lips, then followed Claudia into the room.

Claudia had sat on the edge of her bed, her hands gripping the blanket. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing was heavy. She didn't look up when Leena walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"You were in the game," Claudia softly said, "chained to the Studio 51 disco ball when we first saw you, well, we didn't know it was you at first, but I freed you anyway, after Pete failed. They may have – umm – designed the dress you were wearing to – ahh – accentuate certain parts of your body."

Leena smiled softly at Claudia's sudden reserve.

"Pete was, well he was Pete. They were all he could focus on, and it just pissed me off, you know. You looked amazing in that dress, I mean, you always look amazing, but this dress… The color was great on you, and the fit was perfect, but all he could focus on was the cleav… even when you suddenly had wings, it was all he cared about."

"Wings?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you were this eagle…person…thing. Basically normal, but with wings and could fly." Claudia shrugged and briefly glanced at Leena through the corner of her eyes. "Anyway, he kept pissing me off, and I was, I dunno, getting slightly jealous, even though all of your attention was on me. Then, I got separated from the guys, and you showed up again, and some of the stuff you said… I dunno, it just got me thinking and…"

Leena furrowed her eyebrows as Claudia trailed off and sat in silence for a few moments. She contemplated saying something, but knew that if she did at that moment, it would cause Claudia to close her out.

"I'm sorry," Claudia finally said. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, you don't feel that way about me, and it wasn't right for me to assume and…"

She trailed off again when Leena raised her hand and, once again, cupped her cheek and raised her head. Claudia looked at her with eyes wide in both wonder and fear.

"I'm happy you did," Leena said before bringing their lips together.


End file.
